


Goodbye

by bluefallenfandomwallflowers



Series: Jumbled Letters [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: My Goodbye To The Few
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefallenfandomwallflowers/pseuds/bluefallenfandomwallflowers
Summary: To the voices that I never want to deal with again.Goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To the voices that I never want to deal with again.
> 
> Goodbye.

I feel no shame,

It’s been numbed by the pain

And I can’t see straight anymore.

 

The tides are strong,

I don’t belong,

I need to get out of the dark.

I’m a lover of the sea

But you’re pulling me,

Under...

And baby, what does that mean for us?

 

You love me through the hard times anyway,

But I am here to stay,

You’re not bringing me home.

 

Is it too much to ask if you’ll be the one that walked away?

Can’t you find it in your heart to let me go?

I feel the mark that your touch left on my skin,

And suddenly it means nothing anymore….

 

Oh it means nothing.

That’s not wrong.

But I’m not coming home.


End file.
